


We All Know Who's Best: Gryffindor

by JasmynCameron



Series: We All Know Who's Best [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Doggy Style, F/M, Gryffindor, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmynCameron/pseuds/JasmynCameron
Summary: Four Hogwarts alum try to prove why their house is best.





	We All Know Who's Best: Gryffindor

“I suppose you all haven’t minded much, but it is a shame that you’ll never experience sleeping with a Slytherin as, naturally, Slytherins make for the best fuck,” said Blaise Zabini.

He was seated around a table with a few other former Hogwarts students, attempting to enjoy a drink after watching a lengthy Quidditch match while attending the World Cup.

“Hey!” said Colin Creevey, “Well that’s just -- that’s simply not true! It’s us Gryffindors who are the best. Ask anybody! We’re a great lay for sure. That’s just the fact of the matter.”

“Oh, do you reckon so, Colin? I didn’t think much of the time that you and I had sex. Rather quick, wasn’t it? I’m glad you enjoyed it, though,” replied Luna Lovegood.

Cedric Diggory, the fourth and final Hogwarts alum at the table, chuckled quietly into his drink, while Colin looked aghast.

“I’m afraid she’s right, mate,” said Cedric, “Gryffindors are fun enough, but it’s all over too fast to really be memorable, isn’t it?”

“No! Certainly not! Why I -- I’ll prove it,” Colin responded, gesturing around the table wildly. “Just give me a moment to think. I’ve got so many good stories, you know.”

After a moment, Colin continued, “Alright you lot, I’ve got one. Here was when I gave a bird a right proper fuck. It all started after we met at the pub. We’d had a few, of course, and I spotted a very fine totty across the room, with two long legs having quite the time holding her and her tits upright. I grabbed two Bud Lights and walked over to join her. After taking one of the beers from my hand, she said ---”

“That’s just it, isn’t it?” interrupted Blaise, “You Gryffindors can’t even find your cunts without pouring the drinks in first. And by that time, you can barely keep it up and your woman is dozing off in your lap.”

“Untrue!” spluttered Colin, “We are brave and daring and … and… Well, lots of other things, too. We’re certainly better than you Slytherins. You’re only concerned with yourself and you’re always doing weird stuff. It’s … weird. And dangerous, even. And Ravenclaws, too! You all say ‘making love’ and you look into each other’s eyes. It’s barely even banging at that point! You’re mind melding.”

“I noticed you couldn’t think of anything bad to say about Hufflepuff fucks. Certainly that’s because we’re the best. Everybody gets off, when a Hufflepuff is around,” said Cedric.

“I once engaged in amorous congress with a Hufflepuff. It was quite pleasant. He had powerful legs and a strong bite,” Luna supplied evenly. “I went back for a second throw, but his colouring prevented me from rediscovering him in the bushes.”

Colin gave Luna a long look, as though he wanted to respond but simply couldn’t concoct a reply. Instead, he continued defending Gryffindor.

“Listen, I’ve got loads of good sex stories. Everybody wants a Gryffindor. I’ve just got to think of  the best one. Okay. There was that time when -- ah no -- that involved drinks. Well what about -- hmm -- no, alcohol, as well. Could do -- oh wait. Hmm maybe I see what you mean about pubs and fucking. And I suppose I shouldn’t tell anything involving ganj, either? I’ve got heaps of those stories. Hmmm,” Colin paused.

“Wait!” he said, brightening, “I’ve got it. This shows just how good a Gryffindor is:”

 

This was my first year out of Hogwarts. I had said goodbye to all my family and friends, including Harry, of course. I was travelling the continent for a few months, looking for a good time. I was taking the slow routes everywhere, to experience more of the country and meet people. At a bus station in Brussels, I heard someone else speaking English. She sounded like she was in distress.

I looked around and spotted the speaker. She was gorgeous, with long hair and a great ass. She was also talking with a ticket taker about something. It seemed apparent to me that they were not in agreement.

I walked over.

“Is everything alright here? How’s it going?” I asked.

She looked up, startled. Her eyes were dark and shiny and, now that she was facing me, I saw a pair of perfect, beautiful tits being showed off by her tight t-shirt. Her mouth was pink and plumped.

“Oh -- hi. Er, thank you. Yes, erm, there is an issue,” she began. She was tottering in her heels, pulled backward by the weight of her knapsack. “I thought tickets to Bruge were 54 Vlaams, but he’s saying they’re 70. I’ve only got 5 Sickles left and can’t spring for the rest. I don’t understand the exchange rate at all. I’m trying to negotiate something, because I really must get to Bruges.”

“Well, that’s an easy fix!” I said, as I placed a 20 Fembrel note on the counter. “You should be getting to Bruges, it’s a fair enough city. The wizards are good-humoured and the food’s excellent. I hope you enjoy it, I know I did when I was there years back. Well, have a good time, then!” At that, I turned and walked back to my seat.

“Wait!” I heard her calling after me. Her voice was dusky and sweet. “Wait!”

I stopped and turned to face her again.

“Thank you ever so much,” she gushed. “I really appreciate it.” She had picked up her wand from the ticket counter. She led us to some chairs and sat down, using a Levitation Charm to place her stuff at her feet.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you. I’m Naomi.” Naomi extended her hand to me, and I shook it. Her face crinkled into a smile when she felt our hands touch.

“You’ve a great handshake,” she said. “Very firm.”

Before releasing her hand, I pulled her in a little closer and smiled. “I’m Colin.”

“It’s so nice to hear a familiar accent,” Naomi continued. As she spoke, she reached her hand over and grabbed my elbow with her fingers. “I love travelling, but it can get lonely.”

“It’s always nice to meet a new person,” I said and touched her bare knee. Her legs were almost perfect: curvy and lush. “Especially someone who’s so intriguing.”

“So, listen, what can I do to pay you back? That was really generous what you did for me over there. I can’t thank you enough.” The tip of her tongue brushed the corner of her lip.

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m just glad to help out a witch who’s far from home.”

“No, no, please. Let me do something for you. You’ve saved the day and, you’re cute to top it off! Why don’t we talk about this somewhere more private.” She stood.

I pulled out my wand from my pocket and Levitated her things for her. She grabbed my hand and led me to a door marked Maintenance.

“ _Alohomora_ ,” she said, pointing her wand at the lock. It clicked open, and we stepped inside.

Once in the closet with her things, I spelled my wand with Lumos. The room, which was small, was lit vividly by my wand. I saw that we were surrounded by old odds and ends, including a large mirror leaning against one wall.

In such close quarters, I could smell Naomi’s skin. She smelled like soap and asphalt.

She moved toward me and said again, “Please, Colin. What can I do for you?” Her hands were on my arms, and she was reaching up on her tiptoes to make her face even with mine.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. With that, she moved her luscious lips up to meet mine. We kissed, and I sucked her tongue into my mouth. She gasped, and her hands fluttered.

Naomi’s body was flawless under my hands. I reached beneath her shirt and felt the skin of her belly, her sides, her back. I heard her moan into my mouth. This witch, this Naomi, who I hadn’t even seen ten minutes before, was now running her trembling hands down my sides and to my jeans.

My cock was stretching -- I could feel it bounded by my pants and trousers. We kept kissing as I grabbed her round, well-formed ass. Her heels pushed her balance slightly forward, and she was leaning into my body. Her breasts were rubbing against my chest. I looked down.

“Ah, exactly what I wanted to see,” I said. “Your beautiful nipples straining against your top.” I ran a finger over one.

“Oh Colin. Fuck,” she hissed.

Her hands ran to my hair and she tugged -- hard.

“Mmm, Naomi. Do you like it a bit rough?” I grabbed a hank of her hair and gave a little pull. She responded immediately: her lips parted, and goosebumps broke across her arms.

I bent down to kiss her again, just as her hands went to my belt. She loosened it and undid my button and zipper. I pulled away from her so I could lift her shirt over her breasts and off.

“Good girl. You’re not wearing a bra,” I cooed.

As I admired her body, she rolled her skirt and underwear down her legs and onto the floor. She was almost completely naked in front of me. She reached down to take off her heels.

“No,” I said; I grabbed her hand. “No, baby. The heels stay on.”

“Yes, Colin,” she breathed.

With the echo of my name on her full lips, I reached down to remove my own clothing. I stripped completely naked, throwing my clothes with hers on the floor in a pile.

She walked toward me and tilted her face upward, as though to kiss me. Instead, I grabbed her body and spun her around, away from me.

Now we were both facing the mirror. I could see her rounded belly, her heavy tits, her expectant face, with eyes as wide as Knuts. I leaned down and kissed her neck. I saw her shiver in the mirror and could feel her body trembling next to mine.

“In your heels, you’re at the right height to fuck,” I said, and I bent her body forward. She reached her hands out to the top of the mirror and braced herself.

My impatient cock urged me forward to her entrance. I pushed inside, but felt some resistance.

“Ooo,” she hissed. “Ooo, Colin. Can you fit?”

“Of course, baby.”

I braced my legs and plunged into her. She felt exquisite: wet and warm. She was so slick. I looked down and saw my rod glistening with her fluid.

“Fuck yes,” she moaned.

I moved inside her. Her tits swung in the mirror with the rhythm I set. I reached forward and grabbed one. My hand could not cup her entire breast. With my other hand, I had a hold of her hip and was using her body as leverage to piston inside her. She, in turn, was using the mirror as support.

I moved my hand from her breast to her back, which was splayed out in front of me. I slid my fingers up her back and gathered as much of her hair as I could into my fist. I pulled toward me. With a squeal, her head followed her hair, and she gazed at her own uplifted face in the mirror.

“We look so good,” she murmured. “Colin. Fuck me, Colin.”

I rammed inside her, feeling her ass cushion my balls with each blow.

“I’m getting close,” Naomi whispered. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

My movements were unrelenting, and she continued to absorb them. Her neck and back were turning splotchy with aroused blood.

After a few more thrusts, I felt Naomi’s insides quiver. Her canal tightened around me, and she let out a long moan. Her shuddering cunt felt so good around my cock, and I could feel my own orgasm coming.

Her back suddenly looked bare and unadorned. Right before I came, I pulled out and shot my load all over her.

“Mmmhmm,” she mumbled.

My semen was covering her back. It was dripping down off the sides of her and onto the floor. Something sparkled near her head and realized some had even shot up into her hair.

She looked magnificent like that. Bent over, panting, covered in my come, with dangling tits and shaky knees.

“Thank you, Colin,” Naomi said, as she moved slowly up. “Once again, you have given me something unbelievable.”

We both began to dress. I said _Nox_ to my wand and stowed it back in my pocket. I started to wipe off her back, but she stopped me.

“No, leave it. It will soak into my skin.”

After we were clothed, she moved in the direction of the door. I grabbed her wrist and swung her toward me, kissing her.

She stepped back.

“Well, Colin, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you. You have certainly made my trip in Belgium. I’ll not forget today, nor that incredible dick of yours,” she leaned forward again for another kiss.

“But, I must be going,” she continued. “My bus has surely pulled in by now.” She turned to leave from the closet.

We both walked out into the bright sunshine. Indeed, the bus to Bruges was stopped only a few metres away.

As she walked toward it, I saw some of my jizz seeping through her shirt. I smiled.

She reached the bus, turned back and waved at me, and alighted. The bus departed not long after.

My bus, although I forget to where, was not much later in arriving. I got on, placed my bags on the rack above me, and fell into a deep sleep.

 

“So,” said Colin. “That’s the end of it. Can’t get much better than that. I helped a gal out and spread my come all over her in the bargain!”

He looked around at the rest of the group, hopeful.

Luna seemed to have stopped paying attention. She was staring out the window at a leaf floating in the wind. The other two were still intent on Colin, however.

“Well, Colin, friend,” started Cedric, “that wasn’t a bad story at all. A bit grope-y, but really, not bad. Seems you showed Naomi a good time.”

“And you both were sober,” quipped Blaise.


End file.
